Lips of an Angel
by LAnneCal98
Summary: Korra called Mako in the middle of the night because of her nightmare encounter with Amon. But there is one problem Mako is at Asami's place and he wants to stay faithful to Asami. Korra is in trouble as she encounters an Equalists outside the grounds of the Air temple island. One-shot. Song-fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK or its characters and the song. Enjoy**

"Ringggg."

"Ringggg." Mako woke up from a dream that he wished that he returned to. He looked to his side to see Asami sleeping and not awaken by the sound of the phone.

"Rin—" He picked the phone up.

"Hello" Mako said as he takes it to another room.

"Mako it's me Korra-hic-I can't sleep." Korra said as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Korra what wrong and why are you calling me in the middle of the night." He said as he whispers his concerns through the phone.

"I had a nightmare that Amon tried to take everyone's bending away including you. Then he made you watch take my bending underneath his mercy." She said as her tears began to fall dow_n._

Mako saw Asami shift in her sleep and whispered "Korra look Amon is not going to take anyone's bending okay? I promise you that."

"Mako, why are you even whispering?" Korra said as she wipes her tears.

"Asami is in the next room." Mako whispered softly.

"Oh." Korra said as she heard someone outside of her window.

"Korra, are you still there?" Mako said.

"Yeah I'm here. Look Mako. Thanks for somewhat comforting me alright. I'll see you in the morning." She said as she puts the phone down and looks outside. She sees a figure moving within the trees. She jumps out to investigate.

Mako puts down the phone and went back to bed with Asami. He looks up to the ceiling and looks at Asami. He sometimes wishes that she was Korra but he chose what he chose.

He remembered a time where he was truly amazed when she saw her during the Gala that Tarrlok threw for her. 'She looked amazing in her blue silky dress but what really attracted me was her inner beauty.' Then that time when they kissed accidentally but he felt something especially when he kissed back. Those times when they had practice he just couldn't get his eyes off her when she was practicing her bending. Then her cute smile and adorable pout, when they were hanging out in the attic.

Asami woken up to see her boyfriend looking at the ceiling distantly. "Honey what's wrong are you okay?"

"I'm fine just thinking of something." Mako said as he gave a peck on Asami's cheek.

"You're thinking of her, aren't you?" she said with a small sad smile.

Mako looked at her and said "How did you know?"

"Every time you are training you would steal glances and just stare at her when she is sparing with your brother. Mako you have to make a choice it's either you stay with me or be with Korra." She said as she gets out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Mako pondered about it for a while and looked back at those times. He didn't want to say good-bye to Korra but he wanted to stay faithful to Asami.

"Hello" Korra said as she looked around the courtyard. She heard leaves crunching behind her so she looked around her to see no one. She went ahead to look around the pier, little did she know that someone was following her.

Mako thought back to his dream before he talked to Korra through the phone.

**Mako woke up to see an older Korra next to him sleeping peacefully. He was spooning Korra protectively. He smiled at Korra looking so adorably. He kissed on top of her head as he hugs her tightly. Korra opened her eyes to see Mako snuggling. "Morning Mr. City boy." She said with a warm smile. "Mornin to you too, Mrs. Avatar." He said as he kissed her temple. She giggled as she gave Mako a kiss on the lips. "Mommy." "Daddy." They looked up to see their twin girls at the door. "Morning sweetie." Korra said as the twins came on to the bed. The older twin was around six years but was three minutes older. She had Korra's eyes and hair color but had my laid back personality. Then the younger twin was the same age as the older twin but was she had my eyes and my hair color. She has Korra's feisty personality. "Mommy can we go eat?" The younger one said while she was holding a stuffed polar dog. "Sure Flora. Just let Mommy get up from bed." Korra said as she got out of bed and took Flora's hand as they went to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Daddy, are you to teach me some firebending moves?" The older twin asked. "Yeah after we eat breakfast." I said as I put an arm around her shoulder.**

**At the kitchen, Korra and Flora were making pancakes. We set the table and ate all together. I felt happy that Korra and I were together with our family growing up. I heard something ringing that was when I woke up.**

"Well Mako you made your decision?" Asami said in her bath robes. "I did and I'm going to go with Korra. I'm sorry Asami but Korra means a lot to me and I'm not going to waste a chance that I have." Mako said as he went to get his scarf and went out the door.

The heiress sighed and looked out the window. The door opened as our favorite Earth-bender came in and said "Hey you alright I heard the door open. Where's Mako?" he said as he looked around the room. ""He went to find Korra." Asami said as a tear slipped. "Hey it's going to be fine." Bolin comforted her as he rubbed her arms. "Thanks, Bo." She said as she hugged him.

Mako ran to the pier then he took a swim as he paddled to the Air temple's pier. As reached the pier, he saw someone dragging a body towards his direction. He looked closer to the body and it was Korra but unconscious. Anger boiled in him as he lifted his body up and threw a fireball at him. The dark figure dodge as it landed on the ground. He threw another fireball to back the dark figure away. The dark figure was an Equalist runner. Mako fire-bended one more time and runner jumped in a boat and sailed away.

Mako crouched down to see if Korra was okay. She seemed to be breathing and there weren't any injuries. Korra opened her eyes slightly and softly said "Mako…"

"Korra you're alright and Equalist's runner was here and I think he was dragging you body towards the boat that he got in." Mako said as he hugged Korra. "Mako, why are you even doing here? I thought you were at Asami's place?" Korra said as she tries to get way from Mako.

"I was but Asami and I had a discussion about the three of us. She said I have to make a choice of either leaving her or being with you? And I chose you. I want to spend my life with you." Mako said as he kissed Korra.

Korra was shocked but then she kissed back. They stopped for a while as they took a breath and just stared at each other's eyes lovingly. They both got up and walked back to Korra's room. Naga was still sleeping on the floor when they arrived at the room. "Are you staying, Mako?" Korra asked as she gets in the bed.

"Yeah. Besides I figure Bo had a crush on Asami when we moved in." Mako said as he gets in with her. They both snuggled in the bed with the covers on their bodies. "Korra, you know what finally made me realize that I should spend my life with you?" Mako asked as he puts his chin on Korra's hair. "What?" She said softly.

"I had a dream before you called me earlier. It was about you and me and two beautiful twin daughter of ours we were just enjoying breakfast, before I woke up." Mako said softly. "Mako I think you saw a vision because I have the same dream too, sort of. We were at the park and I was pregnant with twins. We were just relaxing at tree that we slept beneath." Korra said as she looked at Mako. Mako looked down and kissed on the lips then breathes in her sweet scent.

They both slept peacefully knowing that the future is just around the corner

**Hey you guys this is an update version of the story since I had to take out the lyrics but if I were you just listen to the song it actually make the song more alive. Bye**


End file.
